


My Dearest Boon

by KingKhrystopher



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dreams do cum true, Hanzo is really nice, M/M, My dream man, Real world, Sexual Fantasy, Video Game come to Life, but dont call him Scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKhrystopher/pseuds/KingKhrystopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Ed Boon gets to relax with his favorite MK character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Boon

Ed struggled to keep his eyes open as the focus group showed him findings of the best DLC to place in the Kombat Pack, whether or not one should be made, how to or not to sexualize the characters, why sexier characters sell better, why they should just give Rain a Finnick Odair skin with Finnick's tribute costume on it, etc. He was tired, and he just wanted sleep. Sleep, in his favorite bed, at his favorite house. A private jet could get him there in ten minutes.  
"Yeah, sure, Kombat Pack, make Rain completely naked, if you want, Johnny and Cassie'll be squashing his balls anyways, make it easier... Yeah, no Jade, only Tanya. I don't care that you already made a new Kitana variation... No, not Kabal. No one will buy him. Fuck Hsu Hao, we killed him. No, we are not making Khrome a character!... No Spawn, save him for MKXI. Predator and Jason are planning on doing well."  
He grew annoyed, then hatched a plan to get himself out of the meeting.  
"You know what? There is no fucking Kombat Pack! Fuck Rain, Khrome can lick my nuts, Tremor can shove his ass in my face, we have enough money, just focus on balancing the game, no wonder Street Fighter fans keep bragging about themselves." Then he got up out of his seat and walked out of the door.  
*  
"Ed Boon?" He said, checking into his house. He walked past the guards, slamming the door shut behind him. He went into his kitchen, seeing that he'd left a glass cup on the floor.  
"Well, shit..." he walked over to the cup, then realized, "I haven't been here all-"  
That was the last word he freely spoke since the man came up behind him and wrapped his left arm around his throat. He half dragged and walked him towards his room, covering his mouth with his other hand. Ed fought as hard as he could, but he couldn't shake him. The light in his room was off, but the man threw him on the bed, locking the door behind him. The he turned around, the moonlight illuminating his clothing a little.  
"The hell do you think you are?" Ed yelled at him.  
The man shifted a little. "Who do you think I am, Boon?"  
That voice, it was vaguely familiar. It reminded him of his company, the happiness that hearing said voice brought him.  
"Scorpion?" Ed asked dumbly.  
The man moved in a millisecond, leaping onto him, on all fours, his knees on his waist and his arms beside his head. "My name is Hanzo Hasashi! You should know this, of everyone!" Hanzo's face was illuminated by the light. The scars,the scowl, the hood, the fur... nothing was out of place. Ed looked to either side of him. His arms were wider than iPads were long, and rippling with muscle. If dreams came to life, this was it.  
"I don't know what kind of cosplay you're into, but leave me alone, and... I'll pay you!" Ed pleaded with his attacker, but his face only became more angry than before.  
"You are going to listen to me, Edward. Heed my words, for your death will be swift, should you not follow them." He lowered his face closer to Ed Boon's. "Are you listening?"  
Ed nodded enthusiastically. Scary man was scary.  
"First, you will make two... Kombo Packets. You will include... Tanya, Tremor, Rain, Fujin, Skarlet, and many others. You will include my wife in said packet as well."  
Ed almost shit himself. "I can't do-"  
Hanzo headbutted Ed, his head roaring in pain. "You will, Edward. Or you will make me angry."  
Ed nodded, then said, "Please let me go."  
Hanzo got closer to Ed, their faces almost two inches apart, when Hanzo spoke. "You do not believe me, do you, Boon?"  
Ed nodded. "Oh, I do, please let me go."  
Hanzo glared at him. "Why should I? You've literally sent me through hell and back, and subjected me to multiple forms of torture. And do not for a second think I don't know."  
Ed was surprised at his choice of words. "Know about what?"  
Hanzo grabbed his waist, pulling out... his kunai, okay, this is the real Hanzo, and wrap it around his body and the bedposts. He then walked over to his computer, which was on sleep mode, and moved the mouse. He then searched for a couple of minutes, during which Ed was trying to escape. Then he heard Hanzo speak. "Here they are."  
He stepped back to reveal the screen. There there was a picture of Scorpion doing a sexual act with a body that had Ed Boon's face pasted on the top. Ed flushed, feeling embarrased. Hanzo walked over to him, crawling back onto the bed. "That is only one of many you've made, Ed. Need I go on?"  
Ed shook his head. He wanted him to leave.  
Hanzo took his hand and grabbed Ed Boon's face. "You want me, Ed Boon."  
Ed shook his head. "No, I do not."  
Hanzo gestured to the computer. "That says otherwise Edward. Do you want me, Ed?"  
He shook his head no, and Hanzo lowered his mouth to his ear.  
"Then I must persuade you."  
Hanzo began undoing the chain. Once Ed was free he gathered him in his arms, his muscles flexing as he did so. Hanzo then began to nibble down Edward's neck, kissing and biting his flesh. Ed began to whimper at his ministrations.  
Hanzo began removing his clothes, and Ed let him. Hanzo's chest had a masterpiece feel to it. He then got to work on Ed, taking off his shirt, then pulling down his pants. Hanzo's were still on.  
He grabbed Ed's hips and straddled him, then flipped hom over so that Ed was on top of him.  
"Do you want me, Boon?" Hasashi asked. He stared deeply into his eyes, wanting an answer.  
Ed truly could not answer. There was still the possibility of him being a stranger, but all his previous actions had been giid at that point so he nodded. "Put it all in me, Hanzo."  
Hasashi's scowl decreased a bit. "I was hoping you'd say that." Theb he gestured towards his pants.  
Ed looked at them, then hooked his fingers into the furry material, and pulled them down, to reveal a monster.  
Granted, he was tired, and was probably seeing things, but Hanzo looked massive. It looked well porportioned considering his height and irregular muscularity, but that made it no smaller. A tremendous 11 inches was still massive. Especially since it was 3 inches thick.  
Hanzo found himself grinning at Ed's infatuation with his member, then grabbed something out of Ed's drawer... Vaseline. Ed blushed furiously.  
Hanzo said nothing as he removed all articles of clothes and began rubbing the lube onto himself, then began to finger Ed without any. Ed shivered as they came in contact with him, Hanzo's fingers rubbing, prodding, stretching, going to work on and in him. But he kept his eyes on that monster almost directly under him. No much stretching would get him ready for that.  
Hanzo seemed to sense his discomfort, so he quickly flipped them over so that Ed was pinned underneath him. Then he flipped Ed over, making him face the bed. "Spread yourself," Hanzo said.  
Ed slowly complied spreading his legs and grabbing and pushing his cheeks apart. He grinned sheepishly, glad Hanzo didn't see him blush.  
Hanzo pushed his face up to his ass, licking at the sensitive flesh. Ed shivered again at the tentative lick. He stuck his fingers inside Ed's ass, widening his hole. Then Hanzo went to work.  
Ed was groaning and screaming the entire time, feeling Hanzo's tongue lick the most private areas inside him. His tongue delved deep, so deep that he wondered how long his tongue was. He was no Reptile.  
Finally, Hanzo removed his tongue, only to replace his fingers there. This time, there was cold lube on them. "Feel free to moan or scream as much as you like, the guards think you're watching porn." He inserted a few inside Ed, digging where his tongue had just been. When he felt it was sufficient, he grabbed himself, squirting more and more onto his monster, his real reason for being called Scorpion inthe bedroom...  
He rubbed his cock between Ed's asscheeks, rubbing up against his hole. Ed became impatient, and said, "Any time now..."  
Hanzo slapped his cock in between his asscheeks, grabbing the base and moving it back and forward to make a slapping noise. Then, after much torture, he began to align his erection with Ed's hole, and told him, "Remember this day forever, Edward, for today, we, creator and creation, are forever linked together. We are forever to be bound together, and forever to find each other, should this finalize." When he heard no resistance, he began to move. "I... I... love you, Edward..." Then rammed his head right into him.  
Ed squealed in pain. So full! He felt such pain from thatspot, so sore, that he began crying.  
Hanzo cursed himself. This mortal was virgin, he couldn't ram himself in like with other Kombatants! Ed's sobbing was proof.  
He kissed his neck, murmuring into his ear, "Sorry, Boon, I got carried away... You are perfect, Ed, so nice and tight... Just relax your ass when it stops hurting. I will do everything. You will enjoy, I am certain."  
Ed never thought he'd hear these words, but hearing them from Hanzo made it so erotic that he had to be turned on. Hanzo spread his cheeks when he felt him relax. He pressed farther forward, hearing Ed whimper. Upon this, he raised Ed up, still impaled, and flipped him and placed his back upon the wall. Ed stared deeply into his lover's eyes. He saw the pools of love and desires which clouded his eyes, making him the lust filled monster he was. Hanzo kissed Ed, his lips pulling Ed under his spell. He began to push in deeper and deeper, fucking him deeper and deeper. Ed kissed Hanzo feverishly. He felt himself sliding down, but when would it stop?  
Finally, after quite a while, he got his answer. He could feel the hairs if Hanzo's crotch tickle his hole, and he knew tht they'd barely begun.  
Hanzo began to slide out, then, right back in. He continued to do so until he could hear Ed moan. God, his moans were louder and more wanton than Sonya's ever were.  
Not to mention louder. Or sexier.  
Hanzo began to increase speed, staring directly into Ed's eyes as he jackhammered in and out of him. He spun Ed around, climbing off of the bed and pressing him, still impaled, to the wall. Then he really began to move.  
He was a blur as he worked his creator to new heights. He tore through his virginity like nothing else. He groped and squeezed whatever part of Ed he felt like squeezing, stopping when he heard him yelp. He didn't know his own strength.  
He fucked Ed fast, then reached around his body and grabbed his leaking erection, then jacked it, hard and fast.  
Ed moaned. His fist was massive, but he could still jerk him. "Tell me what you want, Edward," Hanzo asked.  
Ed blushed. "Don't you know?"  
Hanzo murmured into his ear again. "So you don't want to cum? That's fine."  
"I want to cum, fine, Scorpion!" He spat, causing Hanzo to stop.  
Ed groaned. "Hanzo, I'm sorry..."  
Hanzo bit into his neck, growling. "Fine, Big Eddy, I'm tired of being patient with you." He then proceeded to double his speed, how that was possible was beyond him. He screamed, feeling his hole sfiffen up. Ed did not like pain, so his erection drooped quickly.  
"Hanzo, please!" Ed pleaded with Hanzo, but he continued ripping through his ass. He felt enormous pain. He began crying, and that seemed to stop him. Hanzo kissed Ed's neck and said, I am sorry, Edward..."  
Ed shook his head. "Just let me cum..."  
Hanzo got to work, pouring more Vaseline on his now blood covered cock, and slid in softly. It didn't take him long to get Ed hard again, and when he did, Hanzo covered his fingers in Vas, and jerked him off in fast, rasping strokes.  
"You wish to come, Edward?" Hanzo asked. "Beg me to let you come."  
"Hanzo, please fuck me with your monster, jerk me with your massive hand, fuck my brains out and let me come!" Ed yelled.  
Hanzo grinned into his neck and said, "Now that wasn't hard." He wrapped an arm around his chest and one hand around his cock, jerking it fast, bringing Ed to the edge.  
"Hanzo... Finish Him!" Ed screamed. He could feel himself ready to cum, panting as Hanzo jerked him off, moaning as he continued to hit that bundle of nerves that made him squeal in bliss. Hanzo began panting and grunting, and laid Ed onthe bed, still fucking him, and making him get on all fours so he could jerk him, then, with a scream, came deep inside Edward.  
He rode out his orgasm, literally emptying buckets of cum inside of his lover. Some squeezed out around his cock and Ed's hole, so Hanzo slowly withdrew, holding the rest in. However he did not forget about Ed. He flipped him over and jacked him furiously, hearing Ed's moans, then replaced his hand with his mouth. He sucked vigorously on his cock, bobbing his head up and down, licking and slurping, then reverting back to jerking when he felt him tense...  
Then rope after rope of cum was coming out. Not nearly as much as Hanzo, but it could make a baby. Hanzo let the rest of his cum out out of his cock, splashing everywhere and getting on everything. He held his hand out and caught some, then finally stopped.  
Ed laid there, more tired than ever. Hanzo opened his mouth and dipped his cum into his mouth, which Ed swallowed.  
"Hanzo... I'm tired..." Ed held his arms out to him.  
Hanzo lowered his scowl and crawled beside him. The cum all over his body enhanced the situation, and soon, Hanzo was licking the cum off of his chest. Ed was humming as he did this. He moaned as he licked it off of his cock and balls, slurping it up.  
Then he said, "Let us have a shower." Hanzo led him into the showerroom, where there was a bath tub and a shower. He left, then came back a minute later. Hanzo turned on the shower and pulled Ed in with him. While the temperature was a tad too hot for him, he enjoyed it.  
Hanzo grabbed the body wash and began cleansing himsielf. Ed watched his muscles bend, move, and flex as he grabbed a towel and scrubbed all the cum down. He really just leaned back and enjoyed the show. Hanzo turned around, and he couldn't take his eyes off of his ass. The people were telling the truth; his ass was luscious.  
Hanzo turned back around and handed the towel to Ed, and gestured towards his chest. His abs were waiting to be scoured.  
Ed threw the towel to the floor and felt him up. He groped his massive pecs, tracing them down with his fingers. Hanzo tilted his head back and enjoyed his treatment. Ed explored his abs next, running his finger through the cracks of every single one. The suds mixing with the water resulted in Hanzo's body becoming impeccable.  
He then bent completely over, showing Ed his ass in full. Just the sight got him to half mast. Hanzo stood back up, and said, "Let me go check something... here, cleanse yourself."  
Hanzo left, leaving Ed alone and dirty. He began to shower, cleaning himself with his towel, and even spread his cheeks to allow the excess cum to flow out. Then he dried himself off.  
'Is this real?' Ed asked in his head. 'Am I dreaming? I've always wanted Scorpion to have his way with me... He had everything I loved in Hanzo Hasashi...'  
He put his inhibitions aside and walked back to his room stark naked.  
When he got there, it was a sight to see. The bed was make, his clothes were out for him, no cum in sight, and Hanzo lying on his bed. He pointed to his clothes and said, "Dress yourself."  
When he was dressed, Hanzo opened his arms, and he crawled right into them, kissing him furiously. Hanzo groped his ass, squeezing and fondling anything he got his hands on. He then sat Ed beside him, and laid him on his side, pulling the cover up over him. He curled up next to him so that they were spooning. His arms wrapped around his stomach, providing warmth. He hadn't noticed before, but Hanzo's skin was warm to the touch.  
"Sleep now, my precious Boon," Hanzo said. "I forever love you."  
Ed rubbed his arms and fell asleep.


End file.
